The Little Light
by 5MinuteMiracles
Summary: An average night in the Potter household where James decides to get a drink and baby Lily 'half-smiles'. It seems boring but i reckon its cute...ish. Give it a go. :) R&R. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own Wilson Edwin though XD**

Harry Potter walked quietly through the door of his and hung up his cloak on a hook. He glanced at his battered watch to find that the time was 9pm. He expected Albus, Lily and James to be asleep but he found James in the kitchen, standing on tiptoes, trying to get something from the fridge.

"James buddy, what you doing?" Harry said quietly, swiftly going over to his 5-year-old son. James made to look round but tripped over. Harry stuck his arms up just in time to catch him. James just hugged Harry.

"Daddy you came home!"

Harry chuckled softly and hugged James and kissed his head.

"Yeah, 'course I did. I was just at work!" Harry answered, "what were you trying to get?" James looked at his Dad innocently.

"I just wanted something to drink Daddy." James whispered. Harry stood up and held his son, before walking to the fridge and looking inside.

"Soo, we have quite a selection don't we James" Harry said whilst James had a better look then before. After a few minutes choosing, James made a choice and he pointed to it.

"Okie dokie, milk it is. Warm? Or cold?" Harry asked whilst he put James down to get the carton.

"Cold, just cold" James replied, yawning. Harry grabbed the milk and a small mug and handed it to James. One James was sitting in the chair, Harry proceeded to clean up the kitchen. Harry grinned as he heard slurps from the corner and turned as he heard a little pitter patter of tiny feet.

"You finished?"

James nodded and placed the mug on the side. Harry picked up James again and together they went up the stairs and walked down the long corridor to James' room. Harry placed James on his little bed and tucked him in.

"I'll be back sooner tomorrow" whispered Harry, before kissing again and turning of the light. He quietly shut the door, with a small amount of space left, and went into the room opposite. He pushed open the door to reveal 2-year-old Albus sleeping soundly with his hands above his head. Harry grinned and kissed his smaller son lightly on the forehead. He then brushed a small pocket of black hair away from Albus' eyes.

Harry entered the room next to Albus' and walked in too see the small light on and his wife Ginny, rocking their 1-month old daughter Lily on the bed set in the centre of the big room. Harry pulled on a new tee shirt and took of his royal blue Auror robes. He jumped into bed next to Ginny and kissed her.

"Hey there girls," he whispered, "what did you get up too today?"

Lily shuffled around in her blankets and let out a mighty yawn. Ginny handed her to Harry to cuddle. Harry swaddled her in a cool blanket; it was hot outside, and turned to Ginny.

"What did you do today? Did Hermione and Rose come round?" Harry asked inquiringly

"Yeah they did. James was a right old fuss pot at Lunch." Ginny replied with a sigh.

"Why, what happened today?"

"He wanted to go to the Ice-cream parlour in Diagon Alley, but we couldn't. It was too full there. He had a massive tantrum, so we had to go home early." Ginny brushed Lily's temple as she said this. Harry stared as Lily decided to unstick her eyes to peer at her Dad and Mum looking at her.

"Hello little Lily" cooed Harry smiling down at his daughter, "I wonder if you had a tantrum?"

"She didn't actually" replied Ginny, getting to her feet, "she slept most of the time, woke up to give me and Hermione a smile"

"She smiled?" asked Harry looking at Ginny moving around the room to the en-suite. "She smiled to Hermione and not me?" he joked, pretending to be hurt.

"Well, it wasn't really a proper smile, it was sort of a, half...smile… you know"

Harry turned his focus back on Lily and watched her small brown eyes blink up at him. She yawned again and started to whimper. Harry stood up and cradled her whilst walking around the room. She calmed down quickly and started to doze of again. Harry grasped this opportunity and placed her in her crib at the end of the bed. The crib magickly rocked itself and Harry pulled the blanket over Lily. He noticed she slept like Albus, hands over her head and her head tilted to one side.

Harry leapt back into bed and Ginny, who had gotten into bed a few seconds prior, snuggled up to him.

"I missed you today, so did James. He kept asking where you were." Ginny signed into his chest.

"I know. He was downstairs when I got in about half an hour ago. He was getting a drink"

"I thought I heard something, though I was feeding Lily, I couldn't really move."

"Sorry I came late by the way. Kingsley wanted me to tell the trainees about the mission next month."

"So, there is a mission" inquired Ginny, looking at Harry, eyebrow raised.

"About that, I'm not going. Wilson Edwin can lead the group. I don't want to leave you with a baby, a 2-year-old and a 5-year-old for 2 weeks." Stated Harry, matter-of-factly.

"Ok, but you won't get the money from it will you?"

Harry laughed at this small sentence.

"Gin, we're not exactly poor are we" he chuckled. She grinned when he laughed because it made his chest bounce up and down. She yawned and put her hand next to her head. Harry put his hand over her hair and he switched of the little light with his wand.

The house was silent for a couple of hours before Lily Potter's wails filled the bedroom and the little light switched on once more.


End file.
